


Opal

by Sami (Sami714)



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia sneaks into the sickroom to visit Crixus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal

**Author's Note:**

> After the "Shadow Games."

Naevia crept down the hall to the room of the Medicus where Crixus lay, bloody and dazed, but alive. The champion of Capua would not let even death defeat him. Ever since that horrid day in the arena, she had relived the fight and the blows that had fallen on him. Naevia could still hear the roars of the crowd in her nightmares. She ignored the snores of the Medicus on his cot in the corner of the room as she walked to Crixus' side. Slipping her fingers through his, Naevia smiled at her gladiator with tears in her eyes.

 

"I was hoping it was you," Crixus murmured as he cracked opened his eyes and brought her hand to his lips.


End file.
